


Supergirl is kidnapped and the Luthor comes to the rescue

by OctoberGarden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGarden/pseuds/OctoberGarden
Summary: Do I really need to anymore?





	Supergirl is kidnapped and the Luthor comes to the rescue

Supergirl is kidnapped!

National city is so peaceful today just likes yesterday but the DEO is not quite. In fact, the whole DEO is liked a big mess all because Supergirl was kidnapped. And somehow, the kidnappers knew about the young hero's closed relationship with the young powerful CEO of the Lcorp enough to send her an email with a video of Supergirl being tortured and nailed on a iron cross with kryptonite fragments pined all over her body making her bleeding nonstop from those wounds and a short message about how they want their leader to be released or else Supergirl will be in more harm.

\- Why don't we go straight in there and get them all immediately?

Lena stands up, slams her hand down the table and shouts. Somewhere on the toughened glass table, a small crack appears. As soon as the e-mail was discovered, she devoted herself to support DEO in the quest to find out where the bastards who dared to kidnap her Supergirl, hide. Yes, Supergirl is hers and when Alex or Hank wanted her to leave, she had to resort to the last solution. "I know the truth!" Of course, now a Luthor has become a member of the Supergirl rescued team.

\- They would kill Supergirl immediately if we were going to act reckless, don't forget, they have the kryptonite!

Hank squints and said, next to him, Superman also noods in agreement. He was summoned by James to help with the case but he himself also didn't seem to be able to break into the place that is full of those green stones.

\- They won't if we used the Luthor way!

All the agents in the room gasp at Lena's words but Alex, after five seconds of silence, leans toward Lena.

\- Do tell!

\- Agent Danvers!

\- Alex!

Both Hank and Superman warn but a glare from both women immediately silence the two male aliens.

+++

In the junkyard from the west of the city, there's an old building which has been abandoned for a long time. But noone knows it's a temporary cover, when inside and beneath, it's an intricate network of bases systems.

\- Commander, are you sure you really gonna release that super brat?

A guy who wears an eyepatch asks his commander. Of cause saving his boss is a good thing but this superhero is still a threat that needs to be eliminated and he has not forgotten the pain that brat had put him through with his missing left eye. He really just wanted to hook her eyes out right away if it's not his commander who stopped him with the reason he wants the heroine to be unharmed until their boss is saved.

The commander smirks, he looks down at the room downstair where Supergirl is nailed on the cross, her body is full of green stones and blood which turns her blue super uniform into a darker shade of dead.

\- That's if she is still alive til then!

\- Who's still alive until then?

A sudden voice resounds behind the two criminals that makes them immediately turn around, guns raises in alert but there's no one behind them. The room while has not enough lights but still has no dark spot enough for anyone to hide and the voice is as if there was someone standing right behind them. But before the two criminals could take another step to look around, the two squeak and roll to the ground unconsious. Right behind them, two black armored figures appear out of thin air.

\- Hank! Get in!

Alex speaks to the telecom inside her helmet. She rolls her wrist, amazes with her strength after it was enhanced by the armor.

\- Not bad, Luthor!

\- You're welcomed, Danvers!

Standing next to Alex, Lena's silent, she's observing the place to find the way downstair. She needs to get to Supergirl as soon as possible!

\- I will go downstair!

\- Lena, let's wait for Hank!

Alex grabs Lena's hand. Eventhough they have put the criminal commander down, they still need support. But Lena shakes her head.

\- Alex, Kara is bleeding, I won't do anything reckless but I have to get to her and pull those kryptonite out of her body!

Lena's voice is a little shaky and Alex could feel Lena's pain as she saw Kara's body downstair. If not to ensure the task is done smoothly, she probably also jumped down to save her sister.

\- Careful, Lena!

Lena nobs before disappearing likes she has never been here in front of Alex's eyes. The armor which she and Alex are wearing is her and Lex's first research who at that time were still secondary and highschool students. Because Lex wanted to create an invisible suit for him and Lena to sneak out of the Luthor mansion for their fun nights together. But their research only reached halfway before Lionel died, Lex inherited the company and the rest of the history happened. However Lena had always remembered the research and that was why when she became Lcorp's CEO, the first thing she did was to start researching the invisibility cloak and not just that, she also upgraded it, insprired by the power of Supergirl, and created an invisible armor which can enhance the strength of the person who wears it and also protect that person from physical harm from the outside. Lena doesn't plan to mass produce the invisible armor, she just researched it for the rare happy memories between Lex and her. And Lena did in fact make two sets of the armor, one for her and one for Kara because at that time, she still didn't know Kara's true indentity. Lena just never in her life would imagine that one day she has to use the armor in this kind of mission.

Follow the way that leads downstair, where they keeps her Kara. She has almost snapped the neck of the two criminals upstair when she saw Kara's bloody body if it's not for Alex who stopped her. They needed to go as planned for Kara's safety. Lena watch the room carefully, no guard and no camera. Are they too confident or because they have another trap? Lena wishes she had install the x-ray vision into the helmet, she has decided, she would do that after this mission.

\- Kara...

Lena whispers, still in stealth mode because who knows if those criminals might have somekinds of hidden cam or guards around. Lena doesn't see Kara react but sees her chest trembling with weak breaths, she knew she has to be fast or Kara would be poisoned by the kryptonite to death. Biting her teeth, she puts one hand over Kara's mouth, in case she screams because of the shock from the pain. Lena clutches the largest piece of green kryptonite that plugs in Kara's chest and pulls out.

\- Ummm!!!

Luckily, Lena has covered Kara's mouth otherwise they would immediately catch the attention of any of the guards in the vicinity. She looks up at the corridor upstair and sees Alex has been fainting and handcuffing more than five or six guards she met on her way and Lena suddenly realizes why there are so few guards in the area, Hank and the support team has distracted them. Lena knew she needed to hurry up before they realized something was wrong and decided to go back to deal with Kara.

\- Try to endure a bit, I'll free you from these green stones!

Lena whispers, she has just pulled out three more pieces of kryptonite from Kara's body and put them all into a purse on her side. She needs to make sure these green stones will be stored away securely in DEO.

\- L... Lena...

Kara whispers, she's awake and realizes there's someone helping her and she recognizes the soft voice in her ear.

\- Shhh, don't say anything, I will do this fast!

Lena just pulled the stones out and sweats, she could hear the faint sound of fighting from the outside is coming near. Eighteen, nineteen and twenty pieces of green stone were completely withdrawn from Kara's body. But there's still a worse problem, the nails!

\- Kara, bite into my hand!

Lena orders.

\- B.. but...

Kara weakly hesitates.

\- Do it!

Lena shouts, tries to keep her voice as low as possible, and as soon as she sees Kara has bit into her hand, as fast as she could, Lena snatches the iron nal from Kara's palm. Kara's shrill shriek likes a thousand bullets stabbed into Lena's heart but she can't stop and so, another shrill shriek is heard and this time,both of Kara's bloody hands come clash onto Lena's shoulder.

\- Still... there's still one at your feet.

\- Take.. take it out...

Kara gasps, too painful to stay awake as Lena swiftly pulls the third iron nail that bound Kara's feet to the trunk of her crucifix. This time, Kara's scream completely shakes the room but luckily, Alex has eliminated the rest of the guards and appeared next to Lena.

\- Let's go, Hank just reported, they were defeated by Superman, apparently to control Kara, they have used up the amount of krytonite they've stolen.

Lena nods, she holds Kara tightly in her arms and with Alex, they get out of the criminal's hideout.

+++

\- Thank you, Lena!

Superman comes to Lena's side when she was standing outside the recovery room and watched Kara lying under the sunlamp to recover after the treatment.

\- You don't need to thank me, I just want to save her!

Lena sighs, she's still haunted by Supergirl's painful scream and she swears she will at all costs won't let Kara scream likes that for the second time in her life.

\- I want to thank you because no matter how people keep doubting your motives for your every actions but you still constantly prove that people are wrong and you are really a good person.

Superman's words make Lena turn around. She looks at him, carefully look at him for the first time, the well-known man of steel who she has met under the guise of the veteran reporter Clark Kent that day at the same time as Kara. And she smiles and shakes her head lightly as she remembers the image of Kara that day.

\- If so then you should thank Kara, it's her strong belief that has become my motivation to try everydays to become the best person to be worthy of her trust. Kara, she's really an angel.

Superman smiles, for the first time after years of being hurt by the conspiracy and lies of Lex Luthor, Superman, Clark Kent smiles at a Luthor.

\- Kara is right, you are really different from them. And you're right, Kara is indeed an angel!

And Lena smiles, her eyes turn to the body that still lying motionless under the sunlamp with great expectation and hope.

\- And now we can only wait untill the angel awakens.

+++

Kara wakes up and the first thing she does is to fall down from the bed in her DEO patient's shirt.

\- Owww...

She moans, though not painful but that doesn't stop the sudden feeling of being suddenly falling to the ground from a height of one meter.

\- Kara!!!

A familiar voice sounds from the door, which makes Kara look up.

\- Le... Lena???

She realizes she had no glasses on her face and her hair was loose and it's important that her buttocks are cool. Kara swings back to try to hide her exposed back, and her actions immediately makes the person at the door giggles.

\- Lena... why are you here?

Kara tries to distract Lena's attention but fails miserably. Only because Lena feels pity for the reddening face of Kara, she decides to excuse the young superhero by going to support Kara stand up from the ground and help her lying back to her bed properly before pouring her a glass of water.

\- Thank you!

Kara takes a sip of water and realizes how dry her throat is so she drinks the water in one breath.

After feeling Kara's better, Lena helps her put the glass away and then turns to help her cover her body with the blanket and then sits down beside Kara bed and gently holds her lovely superhero's hand up and then bends down to kiss the warm hand she has been missing so much everydays.

\- You know?

Eventhough Kara enjoys the feeling of being loved and cared so much by Lena, but she's too curious not to ask.

\- Yes!

Lena presses her cheek against the back of Kara's hand, turns her eyes toward Kara's bright blue eyes, slowly waiting to answer Kara's questions.

\- How? When?

Kara asks, unable to think of any mistake during the time she has known Lena. She still believes in the glasses and hairstyles trick.

\- Since Supergirl said that she believes in me! Kara, do you know, when you said those words to me in any shape or form, they always give me a strong belief in myself that I can change everythings, I can really become a good person, a Luthor for the good and I can really become my own hero. It was you, Kara Danvers, who gave me the only hope in my dream, purpose and ideal of life, regardless of the others who kept burying and scorning them, you had torn the dark curtain of the past and lit up another future for me, a future with the light that's so strong that even I can never doubt for a second in your faith. Thank you, Kara! You are the light of my life. And if the sun is your source and strength, you are my life force and strength. Kara Zor-El, I love you!

And Kara closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of Lena's lips coming closer to her, feeling for the first time the intense emotion that appears in her life when her body and Lena's body connect in an intimate way that she has wishes for so long since she first met Lena the day she stepped into her office.

\- I love you too, Lena Luthor, with all my heart, from the first time when your green eyes looked at me and your smile that day for me. I have loved you for so long!

And this time, Kara pulls Lena toward her, with a smile on their lips, they dive into every passionate kisses with each others.

+++

\- They still haven't realized that there's a long line waiting to see our superhero?

\- With the current situation, I think we might have to leave the planned visit at least an hour later!

Alex says while looking at the new couple in the room through the doorway, smiling at what she was witnessing.

\- Well, at least now I know little Danvers can sweep a girl off her feet.

Maggie's words make Alex turn to look a her, raising her eyebrows.

\- What about big Danvers?

Maggie smirks.

\- That depends on what the big Danvers will do.

Alex laughs, closes the door of Kara's room and follows Maggie. They would just have to visit an hour later then.

 

(End.)


End file.
